The invention relates to a pipe connection for plastics pipes particularly fibre reinforced plastics pipes of thermosetting resin, comprising a male pipe part and a female pipe part with a widened end, an adhesive layer being applied between the end face of the male pipe part and the opposite face of the female pipe part.
Such pipe connections are known in the art. In this known connection a cylindrical key-end of the male pipe part is glued in a cylindrically widened end of a female pipe part. This connection suffers, however, from the disadvantage that it can not universally be used for pipes with an identical inside diameter but a different outside diameter. Glassfibre reinforced pipes of synthetic resin with a particular kind of diameter have an identical inside diameter, but the outside diameter varies in dependence of the pressure requirements imposed. For a higher pressure a greater wall thickness is required whilst maintaining the inside diameter.
Another drawback is in that the liquids to be transmitted through the pipe connection need only cover a rather short way to get at the cut-through fibres of the fibre reinforced plastics pipes, for rather thin adhesive layers are used. It is evident that when the fibres contact the liquid a considerable risk of corrosion may occur. Polyester resins can namely easily hydrolyze when water penetrates, whereby the plastics pipes decompose.
The presence of cut-through fibres in the male pipe parts is connected with the fact that in case of glass fibre reinforced plastics pipes the pipe should be sawed off at the correct length and subsequently, via a socket, be connected with a bend, T-piece or next pipe. It is impossible to manufacture the male parts with the correct length mechanically and as a consequence with a closed end face. By end face is here understood the short-side face of the male pipe part.